Both conventional and hyperspectral imaging systems collect and record electromagnetic energy in multiple distinct spectral bands. The resulting imagery is displayed by combining the spectral band information into one or many channels to form a grayscale or color representation of the image. Hyperspectral imagery (HSI) devices are a class of spectrometers that record energy in many discrete spectral bands or colors simultaneously at a multitude of spatial picture elements, called pixels on an image sensor. Standard broadband imagers record one value at each pixel for all the detected incident energy across a wide spectrum, and create an image in two spatial dimensions from a two-dimensional array of detectors. HSI devices differ from standard broadband imagers by creating an image with an additional spectral dimension. Each HSI pixel may have ten to hundreds of wavelength values recorded.